In 48 years, Umaima will be 3 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Umaima's age. Let Umaima's age be $u$ In 48 years, she will be $u + 48$ years old. At that time, she will also be $3 u$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $u + 48 = 3 u$ Solving for $u$ , we get: $2 u = 48$ $u = 24$.